I Feel Trapped
by WhiperingXStringsXViolinist
Summary: Sakura's family is WAY overprotective. Its just sad. But what happens when you put the words Sasuke, Sakura, prearranged marriage, and family together? complete chaos... sasusaku nejiten inoshika naruhina ENJOY! WARNING: Fanboys\Fangirls


**Hey yall! just wanted 2 say thx 4 readin my stories! Again, thx!**

**Inuyasha walks in**

**Me: OxO holy shit! Why are you doing here?!**

**Inuyasha: Oops. wrong fanfic...sorry.**

**Me: I DONT WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! YOU OW ME FIVE BOWLS OF RAMEN! AND YOU OW KAGOME AN APOLOGY, DAMMIT! starts chasing after him**

**Inuyasha: O.O SHE DOESN'T OWN NARUTO! EEEEIIIIII! runs into hallway**

**faraway you hear "SIT!" THUD.**

"Sakura! Sakura! Look what I bought you! It's a beautiful dress!" Sakura's mother, Hinoto, yelled bursting in through her daughter's room. A girl the age of 17 lye on a completely black bed, reading a horror fiction. The girl had beautiful bubblegum pink hair that cascaded to her hips, and wondrous bright green eyes that had dulled over the years. "Oooooh Sakura!" her mother once again bellowed.

Sakura looked up, dog-earing the page she left off. 'Here we go again…' she thought with a sigh. She sat up on her bed, feet hanging over the side. "What is it, mom?" she asked bored.

"I got you the most beautiful dress! It's better than every one I've gotten you combined!" she chimed. She then held up a bright pink dress that was just so…disgusting. The sleeves were all puffed and frilly, the bottom came to Sakura's ankles, and top it all off, it had a HUGE bow! 'Bleh.' Sakura puked in her mind.

"When you wear this tomorrow to school, all the boys will think your sooo cute, and want to date you!" her mother smiled.

'Oh. No. There is no way I am wearing that to school. Nuh-uh.' She thought. Disgusted, she said, "Whatever…" and went back to her book.

0000000Next Day: Monday0000000

Sakura was getting in her limo to head to school. She was going to wear the shitty dress until she got in the limo.

The door closed and she was changing right away. Her limo driver, Niato, was her one and only best friend. Sure he was 73, but he listened and understood her. And he always let her change in the limo when her mom made her wear something hideous. No, he is not a perv. Now, she was tying her knee tall black and white sneakers.

Right now she was wearing red, black, and white plaid Capri pants with spiky studs around the waste, a red long sleeve shirt with a black shirt that said 'Come to the dark side…We have cookies.' With a little demon on it, went over the long sleeve. She was also wearing black eyeliner and a black choker with a dog tag on it that said 'need love' in Japanese.

If her mother found out that she was wearing the color black, she would be grounded for a whole 2 months. Sakura hated her family. All the Harunos that had ever existed (that she's met) are always over-protective and judgmental of her. She can't even go to the bathroom without telling someone where she's going.

Her train of thought was cut off when Niato told her have a good day. 'Yea right. I haven't had a good day since…Deidara…' she thought, her mood deepening. She got out of the limo, walking into school. She checked her phone. 'It's 8:15. I have 20 minutes till' classes start.' She calculated in her mind. When she looked up, her eyes filled with sadness and loneliness.

All the kids in front of her instantly moved to the sidelines, getting out of the way. Her way. Ever since _that_ happened, it's always been this way.

She walked up the stairs that led to the roof and sat on the railing on the walls. She only came up here when she had something on her mind. She really had something on her mind…

Flashback

_16-year-old Sakura was sitting by a tree that was five feet away from a cliff with her 17-year-old boyfriend, Deidara. Deidara had blonde hair and blue eyes. His arm was hanging loosely over her shoulder, his face glowing with an ear-to-ear grin. She herself was smiling, her eyes bright and full of life._

_He was just about to kiss her cheek when a fist connected with his face. He flew about 3 feet, 2 feet away from his death. Sakura let out a shriek and was just about to run to assist her boyfriend, but the same hand that punched him was holding tightly onto her wrist._

_"Let go of me! Deidara-kun! Hold on!" she yelled. But she froze as she saw whom the man that was holding onto her was. "Li-lino?" she asked, stunned. "Sakura Haruno, daughter of Hinoto Haruno and Kenji Haruno, age 16." He stated. "What are you doing?! I thought you were my friend!" she bellowed on the verge of tears._

_As she tore out of his grasp and ran to Deidara, he descended upon the both of them calmly. Her eyes widened at his next sentence. "Your parents knew you had started changing; you were happier, basically, and they wanted to know the source of your happiness."_

_Realization struck her. "They…used you..?" she asked. He nodded. "They used me?! So they never want me to be happy?! Is that it?!" she yelled, anger welling up inside of her. She let her tears roll down her cheeks._

_The next thing she knew, a serge of air flew past her. For a minute she couldn't register what happened. She focused her eyes on the spot where Lino had been standing, but he was not there. Then she remembered Deidara. "Deidara-kun! He's gone! Let's get out of-" she stopped mid-sentence as she store in horror at the scene behind her. There, lay Lino sprawled out on the ground, a pocketknife embedded in his skull._

_But she couldn't care less for Lino. 'Where's Deidara-kun?' she thought frantically. Then she spotted something blonde under Lino. 'Oh god, please no...' she prayed silently._

_She felt the tears form again as she pushed the dead body of Lino off of what she hoped was something else than what she thought. But she thought god hated her at that moment. There lay Deidara, his life-filled blue eyes that had glazed over store back into her watering eyes._

_Her mind must have snapped at that point because she smiled, still crying and sniffling, and put his lifeless arms around her in an empty embrace. Then she broke down again. Her voice cracking and while trying to keep a smile on her face, she called his name as if he was merely asleep._

_"Deidara….Deidara…? Wake up….Wake up…" she cooed. 20 seconds of that, she finally lost it. Her voice cracking, she voiced a little louder. "Deidara! Wake up! Please, don't do this!" she stroked his hair and pushed his bangs out of his pale face._

_In hope that he might still be alive, she checked his pulse. Nothing. At this, more tears came. She faced the now night sky and yelled. "Why?! Why did you take him away?! He's the first one that's excepted me and you throw his life away?! Huh?!"_

_She waited another 2 minutes. With one last cry, she slowly untangled her boyfriends' arms from her shoulders. After laying her jacket on top of the carcass, she stood and turned, running away. She slowed to a walking pace as she approached town._

_She just noticed that it started raining. 'Heh. I hope the heavens feel guilty.' She thought disgusted._

Flashback End

'That's right.' That's why she never went to church with her parents on Sundays. 'Come to think of it, I didn't go home until two weeks later when the police found me sleeping at Tenten's house.' Sakura sighed. Then someone sitting on the railing beside her started talking to her.

"Beautiful day outside, huh? Although I much prefer rain more than happy sunshine…" the voice said. Sakura turned her head to the voice. There sat a boy around her age with raven black hair and onyx pools for eyes. Basically, he was handsome. 'When did he...?' she asked herself. "Hey. My name's Sasuke Uchiha. You?"

**Hope u liked iT! Now excuse me while i beat the fucking crap out of Inuyasha with a baseball bat. "WAIT! NO! DONT LEAVE ME HERE WITH HER!" someone yells from my closet. "SHUT IT!"**


End file.
